


Precious Presents

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt #25: <a href="http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/christmas-tree-presents_zpsea043c5e.jpg.html">Christmas presents</a>. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Precious Presents

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt #25: [Christmas presents](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/christmas-tree-presents_zpsea043c5e.jpg.html). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Precious Presents

~

Severus had just started to wake up when the bed dipped and he felt a small body clamber over him and try to squeeze in between him and Harry. “GwaPa! GwaDa! Wake up! It’s Cwistmas and thewe are pwesents!” 

Harry raised his head from Severus’ chest. “It certainly is, baby, but your grandfathers are a bit tired. Give us a few minutes, all right?” 

“Okay!” 

The bed shifted again and once the door closer, Severus groaned. “Which one was that?” 

“Abraxis James.” 

“Which means the rest of them are probably wreaking havoc down there.” 

“Probably, yes.” Collapsing onto this back, Harry murmured, “What were we thinking agreeing to this?” 

“No idea.” Severus cracked open one eye, looking at Harry. “Something about allowing Lily and Scorpius some time to themselves away from the kids?” He snorted. “Although I suspect they’re using this time to make more kids instead.” 

“Severus!” 

“What?” Severus smirked. “You’re over fifty. Don’t tell me I’m going to have to explain the facts of life to you at this late stage.” 

Harry chuckled, rolling into his side and curled into Severus. “Well, I am a bit of a visual learner. Perhaps if you demonstrate I’ll finally get it.” 

Severus hummed. “I’d be happy to--” 

He’s just got his hand around Harry’s cock, and things were just starting to get interesting when there was a loud crash down the hall. They both winced. “Hold that thought,” Harry said, Summoning his dressing gown. “We’re finish that demonstration tonight.” 

“Indubitably,” replied Severus, Summoning his dressing gown as well. Harry beat him to the living room, and by the time Severus got there, it was to see him leaning over and talking softly to Abraxis, who was on his knees in front of the Christmas tree, peering at the gaily wrapped present beneath. 

“Where are your brother and sister?” Harry was asking, looking around. 

“Neville’s in the kitchen, Cassie’s wif him.” Abraxis looked up at Harry. “Can we open just one pwesent now, GwaDa?” 

Harry smiled. “Sorry, baby, but your mum and dad really want to be here to see you open gifts, remember? Not to mention your other grandparents.” He glanced up at the clock on the mantel. “It’s seven. They all should be here soon enough.” 

“How about some breakfast so that when they get here we’re all ready to open gifts?” Severus suggested. 

Abraxis reluctantly allowed Harry to help him stand up steer him away from the tree. 

Breakfast was raucous, Harry managing to break up a couple of sibling fights between Neville Lucius and Cassiopeia Narcissa while Severus made stacks of pancakes that everyone devoured. They were just finishing up when the Floo sounded and Lily Luna and Scorpius stepped through, flushed and smiling. 

Severus leaned close to Harry as the kids all ran for their parents. “Told you. Expect another one in a few months.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I thought Malfoys only ever have one or two kids.” 

“And they have _three_ already.” Severus hummed. “Trust me. In this case the Weasley genes are breeding true.” He sighed. “Lucius must be spinning in his grave.” 

Harry pursed his lips. “We’re going to need a bigger house.” 

“Eventually.” Severus smiled as Harry hugged Lily and Scorpius. He did the same, then offered them pancakes while Harry went to wash up. 

By the time Harry had finished getting dressed and was back, James Sirius and his wife and children had arrived. That was when Severus took his leave to get ready. 

While he was gone Albus Severus and his husband and adopted baby arrived, as did Ginny and Dean, and their children, and just as soon as Severus had greeted them, Draco and Astoria, bearing tons of gifts, Flood in as well. 

Everyone settled in the magically expanded living room, the children all racing about to distribute gifts. In the end everyone had a respectable pile of presents before them. “Yeah, definitely a bigger house,” murmured Harry.

“Right,” said Severus once everyone was settled. “You know how this goes. The youngest open first then the next youngest and so on. Abraxis, that means you start.” 

As the kids ripped into their gifts, Harry, pressed close to Severus. Sliding an arm about his waist, he murmured, “I hope you like what I got you. You’re a difficult man to buy for, you know.”

Heart full, Severus kissed his temple and basked in the presence of so many people he loved, and who also loved him. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry. After all, you have already given me the most precious gift of all, Harry. A family.” 

~


End file.
